


Until The Sun Comes Up, It's All Ours

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, its kind of fwb its really mushy though, not much actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was really confusing and difficult trying to get this Thing he has with Harry to where it is today. It took a lot of mixed messages and awkward staff meetings before Jesy talked him into actually communicating with Harry. Louis felt like a prat when he found out Harry felt the same way about him - that he liked him but didn’t want anything serious.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em>And even though their relationship has strayed from the typical ‘friends with benefits’ thing, Louis has known for a while that Harry has wanted more than just sex, he’s just been too scared to say anything, content to live in ignorance.</em></p><p>-</p><p>A uni au where Louis manages coffee shops, Harry's always late and Niall loses bikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Sun Comes Up, It's All Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottomlinsons (grimgrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimgrace/gifts).



> Title from "say goodbye" by dave matthews band

Harry is not running late for work. He isn’t. He just isn’t exactly on time. But he’s only eight minutes past not being on time and the shop is hardly ever busy at noon on a Tuesday, so. He’s sure he’ll be able to just slip right in there without anyone noticing. 

It almost works, too. He pops through the back door and sets his bag down next to a chair in the lounge, grabs an apron and is tying it around his waist, walking to the counter when Louis walks by.

“You’re _laate._ ” Louis says, raising his eyebrows. Harry makes his way over to the cappuccino machine, makes himself look busy by doing the one thing everyone hates doing. Maybe Louis will go easy on him. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve been here for ages.” he says. Louis sidles up next to him, emptying a few cups into the sink and stacking them to be cleaned. Harry knows he’s probably going to be the one to clean them. 

“Right. So that wasn’t you I saw just three minutes ago, locking your bike up outside?” Harry hums, banging the coffee grounds into the compost bin next to him. 

“Must’ve been someone else, Lou.” He sees Louis roll his eyes from his peripherals, and it’s not like Louis’ actually going to _do_ anything about it, despite the fact that he’s the manager and he really should tear Harry a new one for being late the past three shifts. It might have something to do with the fact that Harry’s seen Louis smoking in the lounge exactly four times, which, if Harry can do the math correctly, gives him one more time to be late before they’re at even. 

“Whatever, curly. Take care of these cups, will you? And the trash needs to be taken out.” Harry nods, takes a sponge and wipes some grounds off the counter. He’s about to take on the large stack of cups left by the other employees who are too lazy to do them, when Louis pats him on the waist, pressing his front to Harry’s back and whispering into his ear. “Refill the water jug, too, will you?” Harry lets out a deep groan, and rubs his forehead. He’d rather do a thousand dishes than have to deal with the bloody water jug. 

Louis’ got a smirk on his face as he walks back into the kitchen, and Harry makes a mental note to get back at him later somehow. 

-

It ends up being a relatively slow day, as per usual. It’s mostly Harry doing the cleaning, Louis doing the overseeing and Perrie and Josh making the coffee and taking orders. Louis seemed to have fun making Harry do all the bunk jobs. Harry almost dropped the water jug on the floor when he tried to situate it on top of the bar counter and he had to pretend he couldn’t hear Louis snickering from behind the counter. 

At half eight him and Louis begin cleaning up while the few uni students who are studying at the tables finish their drinks. The last bits of Harry’s playlist are playing through the speakers, drowning out the noise of running water and Louis grinding the final batch of coffee beans for the night. 

Once the shop is empty, bar Harry and Louis, Harry begins stacking the chairs and throwing away remaining bits of napkins and empty coffee cups. He never understood how people could leave their trash around, especially when they have to walk past at least three different bins on their way out the door. 

Harry gives the floor a sweep through while Louis counts the till and gets everything prepped for whoever is opening tomorrow. Harry’s pretty sure it’s Jade and Olly, but he can’t be positive. He just knows he doesn’t have to be in until five, and Louis until half noon. Louis always goes in early though, what with being the manager and all. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Louis went in at ten, considering he doesn't have classes tomorrow.

He’s just getting done tying the last trash bag when Louis walks up to him with his jacket and beanie. Harry takes them and gets bundled, watching as Louis does the same. Despite it being Spring, the temperature outside has been absolutely brutal. It’s well into April and Harry still needs his winter coats to walk to his afternoon classes.

Harry’s about to walk out the back when he notices that Louis is waiting for him. It’s not exactly uncommon, but it’s only Tuesday and usually Louis goes out to the pub on Tuesdays. 

“Coming out back with me?” Harry asks, secretly hoping he doesn’t have to go to the back of the shop by himself. It’s a sketchy part of campus and the lightbulb above the door burnt out a few weeks ago and no one has bothered to replace it yet. 

“Meet out front? Gotta lock the doors.” Louis says, clenching the ring of keys that run this place in his hand. Harry nods, swinging the black bag over his shoulder and making his way to the back. He flings the bag over the dumpster as fast as he can, running over to where his bike is locked on the side of the building and walking with it over to Louis. Harry’s heart melts when he sees Louis rubbing his hands together, chin tucked into the top of his sweater. 

“Have any food in your dorm?” Is the first thing Louis says to him, moving next to Harry so the bike is in between them and they're both walking in step towards the main campus. 

“Those burritos from the other day are still in my fridge, if you’re interested.” He offers. Him and Louis went to Chipotle last weekend, but the burritos were way too big and neither of them were able to finish them that night. And since Harry is the worst at keeping his fridge clean, he left them in there. Now, though, he’s glad he did.

“Burritos sound perfect. Haven’t had a chance to eat since this morning. You don’t mind me crashing, do you? I know you have class in the morning...-”

“Nah. s’fine. Wasn’t gonna do anything, anyways. I thought you were going to the pub with Niall, though?” He asks. Louis lets out a wistful sigh, kicking part of a rock with his shoe.

“My heart wants to go to the pub, but my wallet is screaming at me not to.” Louis says. Harry laughs, tightening his hands around the handlebars on his bike. He doesn’t keep the smile on his face for long though, because it’s actually true. Louis makes more money than anyone else at the coffee shop, yet he never has any money. Filthy spending habit that Harry gets on him for all the time. They’ve known each other for over six months, yet Harry's never seen Louis with anything in his wallet above fifty quid. 

“Nothing says frugal like three day old burritos and Netflix.” Harry says, preparing himself for the hill they’re about to walk up. The wind is biting at his face and his eyes are watering badly. Louis doesn’t seem half as affected by it as Harry is. 

Neither of them say anything until they get to Harry’s dorm, Harry locking his bike on the rack and then unlocking the door for them. It’s such a drastic change of temperature when he walks in, immediately being taken by the warmth. Harry checks the kitchen on the way to his dorm, and sees that it’s empty of any of his roommates. Probably for the best. 

When they get to his room, Harry and Louis kick off their shoes and hang their jackets up, Louis immediately going to sit on Harry’s bed. Harry goes to his mini fridge and pulls out the two white styrofoam boxes, examining the state of each of them. With his back to Louis he says,

“Chicken or beef?” He can hear Louis hum, the creak of his bed as Louis gets comfortable, probably messing up Harry’s sheets already.

“Whichever one you don’t want, love. I’m fine with either.” He says. Harry decides giving Louis the chicken one is the better option, since it’s bigger and Harry isn’t all that hungry. He reaches across to hand it to Louis, going back to his fridge to search for a drink.

“Want a beer?” He asks. Louis calls out a ‘yes’, mumbled by the bite of burrito in his mouth. Harry grabs a bottle for himself and Louis before climbing on top of his bed and trying to situate himself while holding a burrito box in one hand, two beers in the other. Once he’s settled and given Louis his drink, he grabs his laptop from his side table and boots it up. 

“You know, for being three days old, this burrito isn’t half bad. Even when cold.” Louis says through another mouthful. Harry takes a bite of his own while opening the browser on his computer to turn on Netflix. Louis’ right. The burrito is delicious. 

Harry turns on House of Cards from where him and Louis last left off, letting the theme song play out while he adjusts his pillow so his back isn’t sitting at such an uncomfortable position. 

Halfway through the episode, Louis hooks his foot around Harry’s, keeping his eyes glued on the screen. Harry’s just taken the last bite of his burrito, so he puts the container on his side table along with his half drank beer before leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis actually switches so he’s eating the burrito with his left hand, instead of his right so he doesn’t have to keep shifting Harry’s head with every bite.

It’s not until the end of the episode that Louis finishes his burrito, setting the box on the floor next to Harry’s bed and scooting down so they can get more comfortable. He runs a hand through Harry’s hair, pulling the boy closer so Harry’s face is pressed close to his neck. 

They manage to make it through the entirety of the two episodes, Louis’ hand running down Harry’s back and their socked feet twisted together before Harry closes his laptop and pushes it to the end of his bed, throwing a leg over Louis’ thighs so he can straddle his lap. Louis seemed to have been expecting it, his hands immediately going to Harry’s waist and pushing up part of his shirt so he can touch skin. 

Harry leans down and presses a kiss to Louis’ bottom lip, trailing across his jaw and down Louis’ neck. Louis grips the back of Harry’s hair and guides their lips together, putting a hand on Harry’s cheeks to hold him there. They snog until Harry gets restless, leaning up so he can pull at the hem of Louis shirt and get him to take it off. 

“You too, babe.” Louis says, dropping his shirt to the floor and helping Harry get his own off. Louis’ skin is so warm against Harry’s despite the only source of heat coming from Harry’s space heater next to his wardrobe. 

Harry leans down and kisses just above Louis’ nipple, biting gently to leave a mark that will fade in a few short days. He kisses his way down Louis’ torso, nipping at his hips and across to his belly button. Louis’ hips are moving against nothing, and Harry brings a hand up to palm at Louis’ crotch. 

“Fuck, Harry. Don’t tease. Want your mouth.” He says, bringing a hand to Harry’s hair and scratching at his scalp. It gets Harry every time, so he sits back and undoes Louis’ belt and zipper, popping the button out and pulling Louis’ jeans down to his thighs. He works Louis with his hand over the fabric of his boxer, waiting for Louis to get fully hard before pulling down his pants and releasing his cock. 

Harry slides down a bit, getting his face right in front of Louis’ cock and taking the tip into his mouth. Louis bucks his hips, trying to get Harry to take more, which Harry does willingly, bobbing his head down further with each flick of his tongue. 

“Babe. Touch yourself,” Louis says, tightening his grip in Harry’s hair and moaning when Harry takes all of his cock into his mouth. Harry quickly reaches down into his boxers, rubbing his dick against his hand and moaning around Louis’ cock. He has to unbutton his pants so he can get a better grip on himself, closing his eyes at how good it feels. “Good job, H. Keep going. That’s it.” Louis praises. Harry preens when Louis’ hand comes down to his jaw, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s chin and letting out the sweetest sounds. 

Harry lets Louis take control then, fucking his mouth and coming a few minutes later, Harry finishing in his pants not long after. He has to take a minute to catch his breath, resting his head against Louis’ bare hip and catching his breath. 

Once the feeling of drying come becomes too much, Harry sits back and slides off his pants, throwing his clothes to the general direction of his hamper and reaching under the bed to grab a baby wipe. Harry really doesn’t want to put on any clothes, but he also doesn’t want to fall asleep with the taste of Louis’ come in his mouth.

“Want some pants?” He asks, finally getting up and walking to his basket of clean clothes and slipping on a pair of trackies without bothering with underwear. He’s only going to the restrooms down the hall, anyways. Louis hums his yes, catching the pair of shorts Harry tosses him. Harry grabs his toothbrush and the extra one Louis started keeping here a month ago, then his bottle of toothpaste and leads the way out.

It’s freezing when they get to the communal bathroom, but luckily no one is in there. They brush their teeth quickly, Harry taking a minute to wash his face while Louis goes pee. Harry’s got a towel pressed to his face when he feels a pinch on his bum, removing the cloth to see Louis walking out of the bathroom, head turned so he can smirk at Harry. Harry follows immediately. 

“It’s not even ten and I’m already knackered.” Louis says once they get back to Harry’s room, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck and sorting out the blankets on Harry’s bed so it’s neater.

“Didn’t you open today, though?” Harry asks, rhetorically since he knows Louis’ schedule like his own. Either way, Louis was at the shop at six in the morning to prep for the stream of zombie uni students with morning classes. Harry’s probably going to be one of those people tomorrow.

“Yeah. Kind of went by fast, though. Was pretty busy.” His words begin to mumble together, and Harry takes that as Louis being half asleep already, so he focuses on tidying up his room as best as he can, trying to give it some resemblance of order; tossing out the burrito boxes and gathering Louis’ clothes from the day so he can fold them to prevent wrinkling. 

Louis’ already cuddled up with Harry’s better pillow, face pressed close and duvet wrapped around him tightly. 

Harry coos, flipping off the lights and maneuvering himself on the bed so his back is to Louis and he’s got a bit of blanket over his body. Louis only takes a few seconds before he’s wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pressing a kiss against Harry’s neck.

“Night, Haz.” He says. It doesn’t take long for Harry to fall asleep after that.

-

It’s just after seven when Harry’s alarm goes off, blaring into the silence of his dorm room. He’s glad Louis is a relatively heavy sleeper, because he gets two mornings off a week and Harry would hate to be the reason Louis couldn’t sleep in on one of those days. 

It’s bloody freezing in his room and Harry instantly regrets sleeping in only a pair of boxers. His bed and Louis were so warm he didn’t need to wear anything else. It just makes getting out of bed one of the biggest struggles he’s ever had. 

He dresses quickly, bundling up in a sweater and jacket, slowly putting on his boots while trying to be as quiet as possible. He gets up when he’s done and turns on his electric kettle, grabbing his thermos from his desk and putting a teabag in it. He takes it off the heat as soon as it starts making noise, which is why he’s quite startled when he hears a voice. 

“Would you make me a cuppa, too, love?” Louis calls, voice filled with sleep. Harry frowns, feeling bad for waking him despite doing everything he could to be as quiet as possible. 

“Oh, sure.” He says, getting a mug and preparing Louis his cup of tea. “I really hope I didn’t wake you.” He adds, walking the tea over to Louis and setting it down on the floor so Louis can get it once he’s fully awake and the water isn’t boiling hot. “I know you probably wanted to sleep in today.”

“S’fine. Half seven is sleeping in for me.” Louis says. Harry smiles at him, moving to sit down on his bed and feeling content to just watch Louis for the whole day. Unfortunately, though, he catches a glimpse of his alarm clock and realizes he only has fifteen minutes to get across campus. 

“I better go.” He says, kissing Louis’ forehead and grabbing his thermos. “‘ve got milk in the fridge and some cereal out in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” He says, deciding last minute to put on a scarf.

“kay, thanks.” Louis says, finally picking up his tea and blowing on it. “See you at five, yeah? On the dot.” He adds. Harry nods, gives a final wave and then speed walks to his psych class. He’s surprised that he makes it to class on time, since usually when Louis spends the night he ends up more than a few minutes late. 

Class goes by fast, Harry slowly sipping his tea and jotting down an occasional note. He’s got an essay due Monday but it’s mostly done. Just needs a bit of revising which only ever takes him half an hour.

His second class of the day ends up getting cancelled due to the professor being sick. Deciding that it’s definitely too early to show up to work, even though Harry would love to see the look on Louis’ face when he sees Harry’s four hours early, Harry goes back to his room for a quick nap, and then cleans up Louis’ breakfast bowl and mug that he left on Harry’s desk earlier.

When it’s just gone past three, Harry treks out to the canteen and meets up with Liam and Zayn for a bite. He never had a chance to eat breakfast and he didn’t realize how hungry he was until he saw the fresh cinnamon rolls stacked by the tea table. He grabs two, then thinks better of it and grabs one for Louis as well, since he’s sure Louis didn’t pack himself a lunch when he left for work. 

“Hey, mate.” Liam says once Harry’s taken a seat, setting down his tea and three cinnamon rolls. Not exactly his most nutritious lunch. Zayn doesn’t even have a plate in front of him, though, which is stark contrast to Liam who’s got a sandwich, slice of pizza, bowl of fruit and a cinnamon roll of his own that’s got a single bite out of it on his plate.

“Cinnamon rolls any good? They smell amazing,” Harry asks, dragging his teabag through the water in his mug. Zayn scoffs, setting down his pencil from where he’s been drawing something. Harry can’t quite make it out but he’s pretty sure it’s the strip mall down by the lake. 

“Mate, Liam’s had like five of them since we got here at half two.” Zayn says. Harry laughs, looking to Liam who only shrugs in response. When Harry finally picks up his pastry and takes a bite, it tastes like heaven exploded. 

“Holy shit. I’m in love,” Harry says around a mouth full. Liam nods in agreement, swirling noodles around his fork and taking a bite.

“They got a new meal provider at the beginning of spring quarter, and every Thursday they do fresh baked good. Last week there were snickerdoodles.” Liam says. Harry makes a mental note to start visiting the canteen more often, since it’s cheaper than actually going out to Tesco and buying his own food. Then again, he wouldn’t really have an excuse for Louis to come back to his place if he stopped stocking his mini fridge full of treats. He listens for a few minutes as Zayn humours Liam in his food praisals, nodding along to everything he says about cinnamon to icing to dough ratio. Once there’s a lull in conversation Harry speaks up.

“So, are you guys coming to the shop Friday? Ed is performing at seven.” He says. Both of them nod and Liam through a mouthful of cantaloupe asks,

“You gonna be working?” 

“Yeah, I am. So is Lou. It’ll be a blast, though.” He says. At least for Liam and Zayn it would be fun. For the employees it’s always utter chaos; people everywhere, a million orders going at once. Harry’s only worked these nights twice before and if it weren’t for Ed doing a show, he would be a little less reluctant to be there. 

“Speaking of which, Lou missed out on pub night last night. Kinda weird.” Liam says. Harry smirks on accident, looking down at his plate and trying not to be too obvious. Liam and Zayn see right through it, though. They stare at Harry until he breaks.

“He said he didn’t want to spend his money. So we went back to mine and ate week old burritos and got semi caught up on House of Cards.” 

“Should’ve known he would have been with his boyfriend.” Zayn says. Harry glares at him, trying to find his leg so he can kick it underneath the table. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. You know that.” Harry grumbles. 

“Casually sleeping together for four months while also not sleeping with anyone else, not to mention spending the majority of your free time together… Kind of what boyfriends do, H.” Zayn says. Harry rolls his eyes. They go through almost every time Harry and Louis’ friendship comes up in conversation - which has been surprisingly often lately.

“It’s not even like that, really. He doesn’t want anyone permanent and if I wanted to shag someone else, I would. Just so happens that Louis satisfies all my needs and I don’t have to endure awkward first dates every time I want to have sex.” Harry says. Zayn raises his eyebrows, as if that will prove a point. Harry thinks over what he’s just said, considers it for a minute. “And another thing; we work together, and we both happen to work together a lot, so. Our schedules just line up and we end up walking out together and more often than not Louis doesn’t eat lunch so we just go out for food.” Harry leaves out the part where every time they get done eating together, one of them is always too tired to walk back to their own room and it’s just easier to share a bed.

“Mate, Louis makes the schedules. He knows what he’s doing.” Zayn points out. Harry waves him off. When you’re dealing with uni students exclusively, there’s not a lot of variation in shifts, considering everyone’s classes are at the same time every week and can only work a fixed amount of days. 

“That’s besides the point.” He says, tossing part of his cinnamon roll at Zayn and packing up his bag as fast as possible, knowing full well that Zayn is going to fire back with something he’s not prepared to answer. He still waves goodbye, swinging his bag over his back and checking his phone to make sure it’s a reasonable time to start walking to work. 

He doesn’t leave before buying Louis a sandwich, because he will not enable Louis’ unhealthy eating habits. The only cereal Harry had in his cupboard was lucky charms, and Louis always gets a bit cranky-hyper when his sugar to actual food ratio is off. It’s not even domestic. Harry’s just looking after his mate. His friend. His _boss._ Well, his kind of boss. Louis could give him the shit hours if he wanted to, even though he never has. And technically he could write Harry up, but he never does, not even when Harry’s constantly late. 

Zayn doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

-

After four hours of avoiding the water jug and doing so many dishes his fingers are literal prunes, Harry’s a bit sad when Louis has to leave in order to get to his seminar on time. Only because it means Harry won’t be seeing him until the next day.

It doesn’t matter though, because Harry spent the majority of the day yesterday with Louis, and four hours with him at work today. It’s just that things always run so much smoother when Louis’ here to oversee things and make sure none of the customers are mucking about.

Harry’s just happy that Louis ate all of sandwich he brought him, along with half of the cinnamon roll, the other part going to Jade who was getting ready to leave for the day when she noticed how amazing it looked. 

Harry ends up walking with Louis to the back of the shop, giving him a quick hug as Louis ties his scarf around his neck. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Harry says, not quite ready to say bye yet. Louis probably sees right through it.

“Yep. Full staff tomorrow night. We’ve got to take care of the garbage, too. Don’t forget.” Louis says. Harry nods, wants to say something else to stop Louis from leaving, but Louis beats him to it. “Gonna be late to class if I don’t hurry, though, okay?” He kisses Harry on the cheek before scampering out, pulling his bag against his back and giving a final wave. Harry can’t help but cringe at the awful silence that takes over the staff lounge area when the back door slams shut.

-

Friday night is a bloody nightmare. Every seat is packed, there’s a queue fifteen people deep and it’s so hot in the shop Harry’s actually got sweat dripping down his forehead. Louis has been frantically running around, trying to keep the place somewhat together and Harry knows he’s about two seconds away from snapping. 

All the doors are open and they’ve got full staff on duty, working double time to try and get things calm before Ed comes on. Harry’s just glad he’s on janitor duty, since all he has to do is stop by tables to collect garbage every half hour so there aren’t a million people trying to walk around at once. This is the busiest Friday night they’ve had in a while, and Ed’s not even due for another half hour. 

“Hey, Curly,” Louis says, stopping Harry in his tracks from where he’s about to make his rounds. “Need you to take out the compost. And the water jug has been empty for the past ten minutes.” Harry nods, letting out a sigh and walking behind the counter to grab the bucket full of coffee grounds, banana peels and other various food items they’ve accumulated throughout the evening. 

“Bloody hell,” He says once he gets the whiff of rotting apples and strong coffee from the compost bucket. He doesn’t get paid enough for this. When he gets the compost taken care of, he takes a minute to relax in the peaceful quietness. Harry could barely hear himself think in there. He’s actually got sweat stains on every part of his shirt, but the cool air feels good on him for once. 

The back door opens a minute later and Louis walks out, cigarette in his mouth and already half gone. Harry knows he was just smoking in the lounge, which is why Louis stops in his tracks when he sees him. They watch each other for a minute before Louis speaks up.

“Technically, you didn’t see anything. Your eyes did not physically see me smoking in the longue, so. There’s really nothing you have over me right now.” Louis says, blowing out some smoke, shaking the ashes onto the ground. Harry rolls his eyes, leaning back against the wall next to Louis.

“S’not like I would tell on you anyways. Even if I did hate you.” He says. Louis laughs, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder, humming as he takes another drag.

“I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.” Harry’s heart starts beating faster, stomach feeling like it has butterflies in it. “Speaking of which, is there a reason you’re slacking off out here and not refilling the water jug?” He asks, smirk evident through his voice. Harry groans, pressing his face into Louis’ shoulder.

“I fucking hate the water jug. Why can’t Josh do it? Or Perrie? You know I always end up spilling at least half the water before I’ve even gotten it to the counter.” He complains. Louis laughs at that, stubbing his cigarette against the wall. 

“Yeah, that’s true. It’s fun to watch, though.” Louis says through a laugh. Harry scoffs and shoves Louis’ arm away from him.

“Dick.” He says. “I swear the only thing I do around here is maintenance. It’s been six months and I don’t even know how to make a fucking mocha.” 

“Aw, babe.” Louis coos, rubbing Harry’s arm. “Want me to teach you how to make a coffee? Will that make you feel better about having to take out the compost?” 

“I just don’t understand why the jobs don’t get shared? What do you even do when I’m not here? Who cleans the cappuccino maker? Who stops you from burning the place down?” He asks, not that Louis would ever do that or anything. 

“Yeah, interestingly enough, my pyro tendencies are only present when you’re around.” He says. Harry smiles at that, dropping his head to Louis’ shoulder and burying his face into Louis’ neck. It’s quiet for a few minutes before Louis runs a hand through Harry’s hair and scratches at his scalp. “Better get back then, yeah? I’ll even help you replace the jug, yeah?” He offers. Harry smiles, holding out a hand to pull Louis off the wall and then opening the door for them.

“Teach me your skillful ways, then, Tommo.” Harry says, walking through the lounge with Louis in tow. It definitely smells like smoke in the room, and Louis must smell it too. He at least has the decency to look sorry for it. 

The water jug doesn’t end up getting changed in the end, because once Harry opens the door that leads to the shop, he sees Ed is walking through the door, carrying his guitar in one hand, his phone in the other. He grins when he sees Harry, immediately weaving his way through the queue to go behind the counter.

“Ed! Hey, bro,” Louis says before Harry can get anything out, giving him a quick hug.

“Hey mate. Can’t believe there are so many people here. This is sick.” Ed says, surveying the room literally packed with a hundred uni students. 

“Yeah, congrats man. This is huge. Here let me take your bag. We can go into the lounge,” Harry says, putting a hand on Ed’s shoulder so he can lead him back through the door him and Louis just came from. 

“Cheers, H. Couldn’t happen to get a bottle of water off ya, could I?” He asks, setting his guitar case on the couch and shrugging off his jacket. 

“Yeah, I’ll go get you one. Want anything else? Scone? ‘ve got some fruit or a panini...-”

“Just a water is good for now, mate. Might take you up on that later, though.” He says. Harry nods, gives Ed a thumbs up before running out and fetching his drink. He has to dodge Perrie, who’s frantically going back and forth between the counter and the sink with a cup filled of whipped cream. 

He’s just grabbing the water bottle from the cooler when Niall walks up besides him, grabbing a bottle of his own and leaning against the counter.

“Oi, just finished setting up the stage. Should be good to go whenever Ed is ready.” Niall says. Harry nods, taking a quick glance at the clock. Technically Ed is due to go on at seven, but it’s already a quarter past. 

“Thanks, Niall. Will you be staying for the show?” He asks. Niall finishes taking a drink of his water, shrugging.

“Yeah, might stay for the first few songs. Got an essay due at midnight that still needs a bit of editing so I can’t stay long.” Harry nods, patting Niall on the shoulder as he gets ready to go back into the lounge. 

“All right, mate. I better go get this to Ed and see about getting him on stage within the next few minutes. See you on Sunday for the game, yeah?” Niall just nods, calling out a goodbye as Harry walks back to hand Ed his drink.

“Niall says the stage is ready whenever you are,” Harry says. Ed’s already got his guitar out, strumming on it lightly. Harry notices the back door is propped open, knows that Louis probably out there having a smoke. 

“Okay. I’m good to go.” Ed says, standing up and strapping the guitar over his shoulder. Louis walks in then, flicking his cigarette bud into the garbage and clapping his hands together. 

“Let’s get this started then, yeah? Harold would you please find Jade? She has the mic for us.” Harry nods, turns around to walk out while Ed gets the strap adjusted properly. Jade is standing at the table next to the bathroom talking with Liam and Zayn, microphone ready to go in her hand. Trying to not interrupt their conversation, Harry plucks the mic and gives a nod, walking over to the stage where Louis and Ed are talking to Niall and Josh. 

Harry wordlessly hands the microphone to Louis so he can announce Ed’s name and get everyone’s attention. 

“Thanks, love,” Louis says, taking the mic from Harry and setting it into the stand. Niall is attaching a single mic to Ed’s guitar, trying to have a conversation even though the room is buzzing with so much noise. Harry walks back behind the counter, leans back so the cool air from the open window touches his neck. 

Once Louis has announced Ed’s name and the room is relatively quiet, bar the people placing orders and the sound of grinding coffee, Ed takes the mic and says a few words, introduces his first song. 

Ed ends up doing ten songs, absolutely smashing all of them. During the third song, Louis made his way over to Harry, slipping a hand over his waist and leaning his head onto Harry’s shoulder once Harry had wrapped an arm over his shoulder. They fit so well together, and Harry grinned so wide when Louis leaned up on his tip toes to kiss his cheek, singing parts of the song into Harry’s ear. 

_Maybe, we found love, right where we are_

-

Getting the shop clean after they’ve closed for the night isn’t as bad a Harry had originally assumed it would be. Most of the staff goes home after Ed finishes his performance, a few more trickling out after the customers are gone and the doors are closed. 

It ends with only Harry and Louis, tying off the garbage bags and cleaning out the compost. Since Harry had done most of the cleaning throughout the night, there isn’t much to clean up, just a few stray cups and some spills that need to be wiped off the tables, followed by a mop through. 

The most time consuming part is Louis having to count the till. Harry constantly hears Louis huffing and puffing, cursing to himself everytime he has to start recounting the same stack of money over again.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry says, pulling a hair band off his wrist so he can tie up his hair. 

“Hm?” Louis calls, not looking up from the money he’s got laid in front of him.

“Just gonna run and toss the trash out real quick.” Harry replies, pointing his thumb behind him to the back door. Louis looks up at him with a serious face.

“Watch out for drunk knob heads, yeah?” He says. Harry laughs, but quickly hides his smile when he sees Louis’ actually being serious. 

“Yeah, got it.” Harry says, collecting the bags and dragging them to the bin. It’s freezing outside, so he runs as fast as he can with the bags in his hands and throws them in the dumpster, running back as soon as the lid closes. 

When he walks back in, Louis isn’t standing at the counter anymore, and the stacks of money are gone. Harry takes that as good sign that he finally finished with the till, and goes to replace each of the bins with a new bag. 

“D’you know it’s bloody half eleven right now? We closed at ten for God’s sake.” Louis says once he walks through the kitchen door. Harry checks his watch and frowns when the time is confirmed. He knew they’d been at this for a while, but it’s hard to believe it’s actually been an hour and half. Louis makes his way over to Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Remind me why we have these performance nights, again?” He asks, burying his face in Harry’s neck. Harry loops his arms around Louis’ shoulders, twirling a piece of hair. 

“Because we make ace tips?” He says. Louis laughs, squeezing Harry tighter. 

“Oh, yeah.” He says, pulling away from Harry a little, looking up at him and looking incredibly tired. “Coming to mine?” 

“Yeah, if that’s okay? I lent Niall my bike so we’re gonna have to walk.” He says. Louis groans, finally pulling away from Harry and going to get their jackets from the hook.

“What’d you do that for? You know he probably forgot to lock it up, again.” Harry takes his jacket from Louis and slips it on, waiting for Louis to do the same. 

“Oh, leave him alone. He had an essay to finish and I didn’t want him to not get it done on time because he was too busy setting up for the show. And I didn’t think it would take us so long that buses wouldn’t even be out anymore.” He says. Him and Louis walk over to the door, Louis flipping off the lights and then locking the door once they’re out. 

“Why’d you have to be so bloody nice? Should’ve made ‘im walk. He’s probably at the pub right now, anyways.” Harry scoffs, bumping his shoulder into Louis’ as they begin their fifteen minute walk to Louis’ flat. 

“You act like this is a ten mile hike through the sahara or something.” Harry says. Louis’ got his hands shoved into his coat pocket, and Harry briefly considers reaching in there to link their hands.

“Might as well be.” Louis grumbles. Both of them go quiet at that, Harry bumping his shoulder into Louis’ to try and lighten his mood. Halfway there, Harry thinks his lips might actually be falling off, but it’s at least warm when they open the door to Louis’ flat. 

“Well. At least we know your bike didn’t get stolen.” Louis says. Harry’s confused by what he means until he sees that his bike is literally sitting in the middle of the living room.

“Simple, yet effective,” Harry says. They had a bit of a scare a few months back when Niall borrowed Harry’s bike to go to Tesco’s when they were having a lads night at Liam’s place. He came back without the bike, having forgot he took it in the first place. Thankfully they managed to get it back before someone could steal it. Louis ended up being more upset than Harry was.

“Do you want water or something?” Louis asks, walking towards the kitchen. Harry follows him, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the back of a chair. 

“No, I’m good, thanks. Actually a bit tired, if I’m honest.” He says. Louis looks up at him from where he’s looking in the fridge, smiles, and slams the door shut.

“I’m so glad you said that. I was going to feel like a shit host if you said you wanted to do anything because I’m about two minutes from passing out.” 

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” Harry says, kicking his shoes off under the table and then walking over to Louis, gathering him in his arms. “You wanna just go lay down, then?” He asks. Louis nods, turning around in Harry’s arms so they can walk to his room. Not much happens after that.

-

When Louis wakes up in the morning, he’s immediately pissed off. Not for any reason other than the fact that he has all of today off and he’s managed to wake himself up at six in the morning. He’s kind of used to it by now, since becoming manager he’s had to open the shop at least a thousand times at the arse crack of dawn and his internal clock hasn’t let him sleep in past eight for the last five months. 

It’s Saturday, though, and he didn’t even go out drinking last night. He doesn’t even remember what he did last night until he feels the bed shift and remembers that Harry spent the night. It’s nice, because him and Harry used to have this agreement that they wouldn’t spend nights together if they had something to do in the morning, like Louis opening the shop or Harry getting to a lecture on time. They kind of stopped listening to that rule last month and Louis has honestly never been able to sleep better at night than when he’s wrapped around Harry. 

Louis ends up messing around on his phone for a good hour before he decides to get out of bed, since Harry hasn’t woken up yet, and doesn’t seem to be anytime soon. He stops by Niall’s room on his way to the kitchen to see if the lad is in, but he’s not.

Louis decides to just sit at the kitchen table after making himself some tea, taking a few minutes to look through the uni’s newspaper before he realizes he’s a twenty-two year old man sitting at his kitchen table on Saturday at seven in the morning, drinking tea and reading the newspaper. He can’t even pretend this is a first for him. 

Luckily, it’s not long before Harry comes out, clad only in his boxers and going straight to the kettle to make himself some tea. 

“Morning,” Harry mumbles, sitting down next to Louis at the table. Louis can’t help but smile giddily at him.

“Hi. Sleep okay?” He asks. Harry takes a big sip of his tea and then nods, eyes still half closed. 

“Always sleep better when I’m not in my dorm bed.” He says. Louis nods in agreement. Harry’s bed is very small, almost too small for the two of them to sleep on, even though they make it work either way. “Hey, so. What were your plans for Spring break? Are you going home, or?” Harry asks, seemingly out of the blue. 

“Oh.” Louis says, thinking it over for a minute. “No, I don’t think I will. I was actually planning on having my mum and the girls over for a day or two since I’ll be working and can’t really afford the trip. You’re going home, though, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, for a few days. I didn’t know your mum was coming. What day were you thinking of having her? I’d love to meet her officially and not through a computer.” He says. Louis shudders, thinking of the first time Harry ever spent the night, waking up to find Louis on the couch skyping with his mum. It wasn’t very easy trying to explain the half naked man who wasn’t Niall roaming their flat. But after the initial awkwardness his mum really took a liking to Harry. 

“Yes, she’s dying to meet you as well. What day are you leaving? She and the girls are good for anytime. I think maybe Wednesday to Thursday? Since I won’t be working.” 

“Yeah, I have to look at train tickets and see what days are still open. Probably won’t be till the end of the week though.” Harry says. Louis can only nod, eyes focused on the half filled in crossword puzzle Niall left on the table, trying to figure out why the idea of Harry meeting his mum makes his stomach want to do somersaults. 

 

-

 

Louis’ mum and sisters do end up coming to see him on Wednesday. And since the only day Harry could get a ticket to Cheshire was on Wednesday, Louis finds himself taking his mum and sisters into his work - on his day off - so they can meet him. Well, his mum at least. 

He shows them inside, then tells the girls to go order whatever they want while he takes his mum to find Harry, who’s sweeping up in the staff lounge. 

“Er, Harry?” He says, grabbing the boys attention. Harry looks up, grinning wide and setting the broom against the table as he wipes off his hands andwalks towards them. “Yeah, this is my mum. Jay. Mum, this is my friend, Harry.” He says, immediately cringing when he realizes he just called Harry his friend in front of his mum, and a little bit worried about what Harry will say. But, Harry doesn’t seem too phased by it, leaning down to give Louis’ mum a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Harry says. “Louis talks about you all the time.” He adds. Jay laughs at that, patting him on the shoulder, officially charmed. 

“He talks about you a lot, too, love. Glad to finally meet you in person.” She says. Louis takes a minute to glare at his mum before she starts talking again. “Louis says you’re going to Cheshire for the rest of break?”

“Yes, I’m actually leaving in about an hour. Gonna be back by Saturday, though. Just a short trip to see my mum and such.” He says. Louis’ mum nods, not saying anything but still smiling wide. It gets a bit awkward for a minute with the three of them just standing there, but luckily his mum breaks it. 

“Well, it was really great to meet you, Harry. I better go make sure the girls aren’t getting into anything. Hopefully we’ll have a chance to talk properly some time.” Harry nods and waves at her as she walks out the door, telling Louis that she’ll meet him out front when he’s done saying goodbye. 

If Louis thought having Harry meet his mum would make things between them awkward, he was wrong. Things in the lounge are quiet for a minute, but it’s not weird. It’s actually kind of nice. Louis has to break it, though, because the room suddenly feels too intimate for him. 

“So. That was my mum, then.” He says. Harry giggles, biting his lip and leaning against the back of the couch. 

“She seems nice. It’s too bad I have to go back today. Would be nice to hang with you and your family.” Harry says. Louis smiles at that, watching as Harry starts fiddling with the broom stick again. 

“Yeah, spending all day with me and five girls. The dream.” Louis says. Harry only smiles wider, shrugging. They watch each other for another minute before Louis gives in. “Come over here, then,” He says, opening his arms for Harry. 

Harry keeps the smile on his face and walks over to Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and letting Louis put his arms over his shoulders. Harry always gives the best hugs, moving his face down to bury in Louis’ neck and press a kiss. 

Louis runs a hand through Harry’s hair and takes a minute to enjoy the hug before pulling back a little.

“Have a safe trip, yeah? Text me when you get home?” Harry nods, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek and backing away. Louis rubs Harry’s arm, thinks it over a minute and says, “I’m gonna miss you.” For a second he thinks Harry is going to take the piss, but he’s glad when he doesn’t. 

“I’m gonna miss you, too. I’ll see you this weekend, though, right?” He checks. Louis nods, resisting the urge to reach out and hug Harry again. He’s never done this before - felt so clingy towards a guy like this. Harry’s only going to be gone for three days, four at the most if Louis doesn’t end up seeing him Saturday. He doesn’t know why he’s being so resistant to let Harry go. 

Harry’s just standing there, watching him, so Louis pokes him in the stomach.

“Well, I better get back to my mum and sisters. And you better hurry up so you don’t miss your train.” He says. Harry nods and waves as Louis walks out of the lounge, seeing his sisters through the window, playing in the grass. 

He tries to stay in a good mood while he shows his mum and sisters around campus, since it’s their first time, but he can’t really shake the thought of Harry out of his head. His mum must notice, too, because she keeps giving him these Looks, that probably should be more alerting to him than they are. 

He’s a little sad when they have to leave, since his mum doesn’t want to spend the money for a hotel and there’s definitely not enough room for the five of them plus Louis and Niall to stay in his flat. It’s hard saying goodbye, and it’s even harder when he gets home and checks his phone to see a message from Harry.

_finally home, longest train ride ever :\ miss you!!_

-

The two and half days that Harry’s gone are possibly the most boring days Louis has had to endure in a long time. He spends them by going into work early and staying until closing, keeping himself mostly busy and going to more pub nights than his wallet can afford. 

It’s not even really his fault, though. Harry hasn’t texted him since he’s been home, even though Louis sends him almost a dozen messages a day. It’s like Louis’ getting the silent treatment, even though he’s sure him and Harry left on good terms. He’s positive he never said anything that would make Harry mad at him. 

He doesn’t even know that Harry’s back in town until Sunday night, when he’s at the pub with Zayn, Liam and Niall and they ask why Harry isn’t joining them. Louis stares at them, quirking an eyebrow. He might be a little drunk but he’s pretty sure that if Harry was back at school he would know.

“He went home for break.” He says. The look he gets from Niall should be an answer in itself. “What?” He says. 

“He went home but he’s been back since yesterday afternoon.” Niall says. Louis doesn’t believe him at first, has to check his phone and make sure he didn’t accidentally miss a text from Harry. He didn’t.

“Are you sure? Like you physically saw him yesterday, on campus?” The three of them nod in unison. “All of you? What the fuck?” Would Harry actually come home without telling him? That can’t be right. 

“He came over to mine on his way back from the train station to pick up his bike. Said he was going to meet us here tonight but. I guess he changed his mind.” Liam says. Louis feels something weird settle in his stomach. Like he might need to throw up a little. 

“That’s… weird. He hasn’t even talked to me since the day he left.” It’s quiet around the table as Louis looks around for some kind of explanation. “Do you think he’s at his dorm?” He asks. There are shrugs all around the table and Louis sighs, finishing off the rest of his beer before getting up. “Well, I’m gonna go over and see what his problem is. I’ll see you guys later, yeah?” 

“What if he’s not home? He said he would meet us here. Maybe he’s on his way.” Niall says. Louis stares at him for minute. That could be an option, but he’s already standing up and his coat is halfway on. Commitment and that. 

“I’ll wait for him, then. Or you guys could make yourselves useful and like, call me, if he does come. That’s a thing. Phones.” He makes eye contact with all them individually so they know how serious this situation is, before he pushes in his chair and gives a final wave. 

On his short walk to Harry’s dorm, Louis is glad that he didn’t drink too much while he was there, otherwise this conversation could get a little messy. The cool air is helping him sober up, anyways. 

He tries to call Harry and let him know he’s coming over, but to no one’s surprise, Harry doesn’t answer his phone. Louis sends him a quick text, hoping Harry will go down and unlock the door for him so he doesn’t have to wait for one of Harry’s roommates to leave in order get inside.

The door is locked, though, and that’s definitely Harry’s bike chained to the rack, so Louis knows he’s home. He knocks on the door, just in case someone happens to be standing near the door. 

No one comes to the door after a minute, and he doesn't want to be rude and pound on the door at half ten on a sunday, but his brain seems to think different, so he knocks repeatedly until the door is pulled open.

“What the fuck, Louis.” Aiden says, glaring at him. “What are you doing? Why didn’t you just call Harry?” He asks. Aiden is wearing his pajamas and Louis suddenly feels really bad. But, of all Harry’s roommates, Aiden was probably the best to open up, just because him and Louis have a sort of friendship and he doesn’t get annoyed when Louis uses his milk instead of Harry’s weird almond milk. 

“He’s like, mad at me or something and won’t answer his phone. I’m sorry, it’s just really important that I go in there right now.” Louis says, fully intending to start begging. Aiden doesn’t say anything, though, just opens the door wide enough for Louis to come in and Louis has to make a mental note to buy Aiden something nice one of these days. He really is a life saver.

He goes straight for Harry’s room, knocking on the door lightly and then harder once it’s clear Harry isn’t going to open up. 

“Harry,” Louis says, leaning his head on the door. “Harry, please open the door. I know you’re home.” He gives a few more knocks, waits three minutes, and is about to turn around and call it night when the door opens. 

It’s weird seeing Harry for the first time in three days, even though he looks exactly the same, bar some bags under his eyes. Louis honestly wasn’t expecting Harry to open the door, so he’s kind of stunned into silence. 

“Are you okay, Lou?” Harry asks, hiding part of his body behind the door. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine, Harry. I just… What’s wrong with you?” Harry makes a Face at that, offended, and Louis has to quickly retract. “Wait, sorry. That is not at all what I meant. I just- You- why have you been ignoring me? What did I do?” Harry stares at him for a minute before sighing, pulling away and opening the door for Louis to come in. 

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I promise.” Harry says, laying down on his bed and wrapping his body in his blankets. Louis takes a seat next to him, throwing his shoes next to Harry’s door. 

“You weren’t?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head, burying half his face into his pillow. He looks so cute, Louis wants to wrap his entire body around Harry and rub his head until he falls asleep. “You haven’t been answering any of my calls or texts, and when the boys said you were back in town I didn’t believe them. ‘cos like, I just figured you would have told me?” 

“No, yeah. I’m sorry about that. I was just spending time with my mum and then my sister came for two days so it got kind of hectic. And then the only train ride they had out was Saturday at 10 in the morning. So my sister and I got kind of sloshed on Friday and it was hell trying to get up, I almost missed my train. And then I slept the whole train ride and fucked up my sleep schedule. The only reason the boys knew I was home is because I had to get my bike. Other than that I’ve been sleeping and trying to get my laundry done.”

Now that Louis knows Harry isn’t mad at him, he lets himself run a hand through Harry’s hair, met with tangles and grease. He notices Harry’s suitcase is open, and it’s contents are strewn about, like Harry had packed something at the bottom and had to dig through all his clothes to find it. 

“Are you still glad that you went?” Louis asks. Harry nods, nuzzling into Louis’ hand and reaching out to tangle their fingers together. 

“Yeah, just felt kind of rushed. Can’t wait to go back for a couple of weeks in the summer.” It’s quiet after he says that, and Louis has to look up from their hands to make sure nothing happened. “Maybe you’d want to come with?” Harry asks once him and Louis make eye contact. 

Louis is taken aback by that, not thinking Harry would have ever wanted that. Not that Louis doesn’t want that - because he does. And Harry’s already met his mum so it’s only fair. 

“Yeah, I might be able to get a few weeks off in July, if you want.” Harry looks up at him from under his eyelashes, giving a small, sleepy smile. 

“I’d really like that.” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand tighter and bringing Louis closer to him. It’s awkward for Louis to try and get under the blanket with Harry, since Harry apparently doesn’t want to let go of his hand and doesn’t exactly give up his share of the blanket easily. 

Louis manages, though, rolling over onto his side and pressing his face close to Harry’s cheek, nosing along his jawline and pressing a kiss to the edge of his lips.

“Missed you.” Louis says against his ear, pressing a single kiss and then moving to give Harry some room. Harry has other ideas, though, grabbing Louis’ arm and pulling Louis between his legs, wrapping an arm over his neck. “You okay, babe?” Louis asks. 

Harry nods, tangling his legs with Louis’. The atmosphere in the room has drastically changed since Louis got here, going from tense and uncomfortable to heavy, intense. 

“Just missed you a lot, is all.” Harry says. Louis presses his nose against Harry’s, smiling and then finally kissing him, a long press of their lips. Harry opens his mouth after a minute, letting Louis dip his tongue in and - it tastes pretty stale in there. Like Harry was definitely sleeping before Louis came over. 

Louis kisses Harry for a few more minutes, because even with bad breath it’s still Harry and Louis hasn’t kissed Harry in over three days. Besides, Louis probably has nasty beer breath and they’ve have too much morning sex for it to deter Louis in any way. 

“What do you want, baby?” He asks once he pulls away, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“Fingers.” Harry says, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him closer. Louis kisses Harry’s chest, burying his face into his neck. 

“Yeah? Is that all you want?” He checks, smirking up at Harry. 

“Might be all I can take. We haven’t had sex since last Tuesday, you know. Won’t take much to get me to come.” Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s neck and pulling back so he can look at him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave me for four days, then.” He says. Harry rolls his eyes, pressing at Louis’ stomach to get him to move.

“Lubes in my suitcase.” Harry says. Louis pulls away, quirking his brow at Harry. “What? It’s not like I even got a chance to use it. Just better to have been safe than sorry.” Louis laughs at him, hopping off the bed and going to Harry’s suitcase to rifle through it. 

Harry was gone for four days, had to only pack three days of clothes, but it looks like his entire wardrobe was stuffed into this thing. It ends up taking him a little longer than he thought it would to find the bottle, tangled in one of Harry’s old band shirts that Louis usually uses to sleep in at night. He leaves it out so he can find it later. 

When he gets back on the bed, Harry has sat up a bit, the blanket is thrown to the side so Louis is met with Harry clad in only his boxers.

“Couldn’t even wait for me?” Louis asks, sitting down so he can peel off his socks. He tries to throw them to his shoes so he can get to them easily tomorrow, but one of them only makes it half way, landing on top of Harry’s Abnormal Psychology textbook. 

“You were literally over there for ten minutes.” Harry says. “What was I supposed to do?” 

Louis wants to reply with something snarky, about having to search through an entire store to find the lube, but then Harry reaches over and palms Louis over his jeans, popping open the button and trying to work his belt off from an awkward angle. Louis has to turn sideways in order for Harry to get a good grip. 

Once his jeans and shirt are off, Louis presses Harry back down to the bed, rubbing a hand over his stomach and feeling the muscles flutter. 

“So, how do you want to do this? Front? Back? Knees?” He asks. Harry kicks a leg up, crossing it over his thigh, looking like this question genuinely requires thought. 

“Think I wanna be on my back.” He says. Louis nods, getting up so he can semi-crawl over to Harry and get back between his legs. 

He reaches over to grab the lube, coating his fingers liberally and bringing them down to Harry’s hole. 

Louis’ never really been a fan of doing it this way - when neither him or Harry are fully hard. It takes away how intense it is, how reactive Harry is to having Louis’ fingers inside him. It works for him now, though, because he hasn’t gotten his fingers inside Harry for over a week.

When he presses the first finger in, Harry feels so tight, clenching around him and biting his bottom lip harshly. Louis works it in slowly until he thinks Harry can take another, quickly adding two with his next thrust.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry says, eyes closed. 

“Is it good, baby?” Louis checks, adding a bit more lube so he can get ready to add a third. 

“Yeah, just - a little harder, please.” He says. Louis spreads his fingers inside Harry, scissoring him and reaching his fingers so he can rub Harry’s prostate. He only does it a few times before he adds the third finger, loving the way Harry arches his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Louis,” He says. “M’ready. Can fuck me now, if you want.” Louis definitely wants. Harry’s cock is leaking up against his stomach and Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t almost fully hard at just having his fingers inside Harry. 

“Fuck, H. You want me to?” He asks, using the hand that’s not inside Harry to squeeze his dick and relieve some of the pressure. 

“Yeah, please. Condoms are over there.” Harry says, vaguely gesturing to somewhere on the other side of the room. It’s clearly a place Louis doesn’t want to go to, because it means he has to leave Harry, actually take his fingers out of Harry. He spends a few more minutes making sure Harry is properly open, since now he knows he’s going to fuck Harry, rather than just make him come. 

He really has to get a condom, though, if he wants to move this thing along, so he rubs Harry’s thigh as he pulls his fingers out, kissing Harry’s knee once and then getting up. 

The first thing he does is take off his boxers, leaving them at the foot of Harry’s bed and then walking over to Harry’s desk and grabbing a condom out of the box. He has to wipe his hands off on a pair of Harry’s old pajama bottoms so he can open the package, sliding the condom over himself and giving a few tugs. 

Harry’s laying just as Louis left him, only moving so he can sit on his hands to stop himself from touching his cock. It’s red and big and leaking against his stomach, so Louis gets back between his legs and swirls his tongue over Harry’s dick, sucking on the head to help relieve him a little. 

Harry’s reaction is as beautiful as always; bucking his hips up and throwing his head back, neck straining and eyes scrunched closed. 

“You still okay, baby?” Louis asks, grabbing the lube and coating himself thoroughly. Harry only nods, eyes still closed and legs spread even wider than before. He gives Harry’s nipple a pinch before grabbing his dick and lining it up with Harry’s hole. 

He presses in slowly, stopping every few seconds so Harry can adjust properly. It really has been too long since they’ve last done this. It’s nice to finally have the time, because Louis knows Harry doesn’t like rushing this as much as he used to. 

When he’s all the way inside, buried deep in Harry, he waits for the go ahead before pulling all the way out, slamming back in right away. 

“Fuck.” Harry says, reaching up to grab onto Louis’ shoulder. “Keep going.” Louis smiles, pressing a kiss down on Harry’s shoulder before repeating the motion again, starting long and slow before giving Harry shallow and fast thrusts. 

After a couple minutes, Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer and causing Louis to go deeper, cock hitting him right where he wants it. Harry starts making the most amazing noises, burying a hand in Louis hair and exposing his neck for Louis to mark up.

Louis kisses him, thrusting faster and biting on Harry’s neck, kissing down his jawline. 

“So close, Lou.” Harry says, letting go of Louis’ hair with one hand and reaching down to touch himself. Louis presses his forehead against Harry’s, kissing his cheek and leaning down to look at Harry’s hand, jerking himself off fast. 

“God, Harry. Fuck.” Louis has to move Harry’s legs so he can adjust his angle, pulling back and stopping his thrusts for a second before continuing again. “I’m so close, baby.” He says, Harry taking his other hand out of Louis’ hair and digging his fingers into the sheets on his bed. 

Harry comes a minute later, clenches so tightly around Louis it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s coming inside the condom, hips spasming and riding out his high before he stops, giving it a minute before pulling out. 

Harry winces at the loss of having something inside him, and Louis really wants to put his fingers back inside Harry, see if he can get him to come again, maybe even be up for round two later but. Louis absolutely two minutes away from passing out, and Harry looks much the same; eyes half closed, rubbing a hand down his thigh. 

“You good?” Louis asks, getting up to tie off the condom and toss it into the bin. Harry nods but doesn’t say anything, and doesn’t look like he’s going to be getting up anytime soon, so Louis grabs him a baby wipe from under the bed and cleans off the come from Harry’s stomach, tossing the wipe to the side of the bed. 

“Thanks.” Harry says, smiling lazily at Louis. Louis nods, going over to where he set aside Harry’s shirt and slipping it on, even though he’s still a little sweaty. He finds a pair of boxers and puts those on too.

“I’m guessing you don’t want any pants?” He asks, kicking the suitcase out of his pathway and going back to the bed. 

“You guessed correctly,” Harry says, sitting up so Louis can lay on his back on the bed and then cuddling into Louis’ open arms, burying his face into Louis’ neck. He reaches behind him to drag the blanket over them. 

Louis rubs a hand through Harry’s hair, loving how pliant he always is after sex. It’s not long before Harry falls asleep, breath hitting over Louis’ arm and tickling his skin a bit. Louis hears his phone vibrate against Harry’s floor from where it’s sitting in his jeans pocket, but he leaves it for the morning, falling asleep almost as soon as he closes his eyes.

 

-

 

It’s 12:30 and Harry is not at work.

Louis checked the schedule two minutes ago, even though he’s the one who made the schedule, just to check and make sure Harry was actually supposed to be in today. Which, he is. Supposed to be in at 12:00. Louis checks his phone for the hundredth time, hoping to see some sort of text, or phone call. Harry doesn’t honestly think Louis wouldn’t care if he was more than half an hour late, does he?

Louis considers himself pretty chill as a manager. Always giving people the days they requested off and being fairly lax with the whole On Time thing. Harry’s usually the only one that comes late, but it’s only by a few minutes. Hardly something to write him up over. Harry usually only ever does maintenance, anyways. 

Louis is pacing behind the counter, ignoring Josh’s call that they’re running low on the medium sized cups when he sees Perrie walk in. Which is - weird. Perrie isn’t schedule today. She never usually works Tuesdays. 

“Pez?” He says, grabbing her attention. “I didn’t think you were coming in today?” She smiles at him, setting her bag on the coat hook and grabbing an apron. 

“Wasn’t, but Harry called last minute, poor thing is sick.” She says. Louis’ face must be showing exactly what he’s thinking because Perrie quirks an eyebrow at him. “He told Dem… Did he not tell you?” Louis shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. 

“Well, I haven’t checked my email so maybe Dem said something, but.” He trails off, wondering why Harry wouldn’t tell him he was sick. Maybe he doesn’t want Louis to worry. Its probably just a small bug or something. Or maybe he didn’t get his essay done in time and kipped work to finish it. Which Louis can hardly blame him for, but. A text would have been nice. 

When he gets out of his thoughts, Perrie is looking at him weirdly. 

“Right. Well, that’s sorted. Um. Would you mind restocking the medium cups for me? I’m going to go, um. Check the compost.” Perrie nods at him and before she can say anything else Louis is turning around and going through the lounge door, out the back and getting out his phone.

Of course his call to Harry goes to voicemail, and he doesn’t bother to leave a message, hanging up and going to check his email instead.

_Louis,_

_Harry called in sick. Perrie will be taking his shift on Tuesday from 12:00 to closing and he switched times with Josh on Thursday, so he will be coming in at 4 and working until closing._

Louis stops reading then. Now he knows for sure that bastard is avoiding him, because now the only time Harry’s set to work this week is the day Louis can’t be here. Harry knows Louis has seminar on Thursdays at four until seven. 

It’s not even like Harry being mad at him is something new, but the fact that he won’t even tell Louis what he did is slightly frustrating. Especially since Louis left him Monday morning on good terms. Even though it was _Harry_ who left Louis that morning to go to class. He even kissed Louis goodbye and said he’d see him Tuesday at work. 

All of this is upsetting Louis more than it should, so he settles for sending out a text that never gets a response before going back inside.

_please don’t ignore me_

-

Louis considers going over to Harry’s dorm after work on Wednesday, but after a long conversation with Jessy about it, he decides that Harry will talk to him when he’s ready. And Louis’ already embarrassed himself enough after drunk texting Harry a hundred messages after his pub night with the boys minus Harry. 

On Thursday Louis almost, _almost_ skipped out on his lecture, just so he could see the look on Harry’s face when he saw him, but Harry knows him well enough to know Louis never skips his Thursday seminars. Fucker.

Harry did come into work though, because Louis’ looking at the time cards now, setting them up for Dem to do their cheques. Harry clocked in on Thursday at 3:57. Three minutes after Louis left for his class. 

He’s not even really bothered by it until Saturday night when he’s at the pub with the boys minus Harry and Zayn starts teasing Louis about his cry sesh with Jesy the other day. 

“Wait, what happened?” Liam asks, gripping his bottle of beer tightly and smiling big as he looks back and forth from Louis to Zayn.

“Pez came home from work the other day and said that Jesy told her Louis cried at work because Harry switched schedules to work when Louis had class or whatever.” Zayn says, smirking at Louis. Louis opens his mouth in shock, reminding himself to give Jesy the morning shifts next week. 

“I didn’t bloody _cry_ about it, okay? That was a private conversation, anyways! I can’t believe she told Perrie.” Louis grumbles, ignoring Liam’s sad eyes from down the table.

“Wait, why did Harry switch schedules? I thought you two like, planned your shifts around each other’s schedules?” Liam asks. Louis lets out a sigh, trying to find a way to kick zayn from under the table. It doesn’t work.

“That’s the _point,_ Liam.” Louis says begrudgingly. Of course, Liam still doesn’t seem to get it, so Zayn takes over for Louis from having to explain.

“Harry’s like, mad at Louis or summat because he switched schedules. And he’s ignoring Louis’ calls and stuff. They’re having a proper fight. Isn’t that cute?” Zayn says. 

“I was just with Harry today in the canteen and he didn’t say anything about being mad at Louis. Seemed really well, actually.” Niall adds. 

“Wow, thank you, Niall. That really just makes me feel so good about myself. Knowing that Harry is perfectly fine and I’m over here sobbing about him not answering my calls. Just great.” Louis says. 

“Why don’t you just go talk to him then?” Liam asks. Louis stares at him for a minute, not feeling drunk enough for this conversation.

“I think he’s made it clear that he doesn’t want to talk to me. Besides, I’ve already done that. Like, exactly a week ago I was in this same position and I had to make an arse of myself trying to get Harry to talk to me. I think it’s pretty obvious that he’s done with me if I have to keep breaking into his dorm.” Louis says. He doesn’t need a repeat with Aiden.

“So why don’t you just go _find out_ for sure if he’s done with you?” Liam asks.

“I’d much rather get rejected over the phone than in person, thanks. Besides, if I schedule him in with me all next week he can’t avoid me, can he? Especially if he wants his cheque.” Louis says. Zayn rolls his eyes at that, running a finger along his glass.

“When has that ever worked for you, Lou?” Zayn asks. He’s saying it like Louis and Harry have gone through this before, which they haven’t. Maybe once when they first started sleeping together, but then it was Louis who was avoiding Harry, worried about Harry reporting him to Dem or filing a complaint for sleeping with employees. Even worse, he was worried Harry would be pissed at him for leaving so early - even though he had to open the shop. 

It was really confusing and difficult trying to get this Thing he has with Harry to where it is today. It took a lot of mixed messages and awkward staff meetings before Jesy talked him into actually communicating with Harry. Louis felt like a prat when he found out Harry felt the same way about him - that he liked him but didn’t want anything serious.

Even though their relationship has strayed from the typical ‘friends with benefits’ thing, Louis has known for a while that Harry has wanted more than just sex he’s just been too scared to say anything, content to just live in ignorance.

“If he _doesn’t_ come to work on Monday, then I’ll go talk to him. Otherwise I don’t really feel like chasing him around like a schoolgirl.” He says. Niall gives him a Look, like he knows that won’t work at all, but he doesn’t say anything and Louis is thankful for it. 

-

Harry doesn’t come to work on Monday. 

Louis wishes he could be mad about it, but he’s not. At least Harry’s being responsible about missing work. Always calling in someone to take over for him so Louis doesn’t have to. Louis considers going back on what he said and not going to Harry’s dorm, but apparently Zayn likes to gossip just as much as Jesy and Perrie. 

“So, are you going to Harry’s right after this?” Jesy asks from where she’s stacking the chairs. Louis looks up from the register and glares, reminds himself that none of his friends can be trusted. 

“Ah, I was actually just gonna head home since-”

“Louis! You promised you’d go talk to him if he didn’t come to work on Monday. It’s Monday and he didn’t come to work.” She says. Louis groans, tying off the bills with a rubber band and placing them in a plastic bag. 

“Yeah, well. I changed my mind.” He says. Jesy groans from across the shop, walking over to Louis and crossing her arms over her chest.

“You men are so complicated. I thought you liked Harry?” She asks. Louis feels himself blush a little, which is quite embarrassing but Jesy doesn’t look like she’s about to make fun of him for it.

“I… Well, _obviously_ I like Harry-”

“So what’s the problem?” She asks, like it’s just that simple. Except, it probably is that simple, since Louis can’t think of anything to say. Jesy stares at him for a minute with a smirk on her face. Louis bunches the bag of money in his hands and groans. 

“Fine, I’ll go talk to him. If I end up making a fool of myself it’s on your head.” He says. Jesy cheers loudly and leans over the counter to kiss Louis on the cheek, patting his shoulder.

Louis sends a text to Harry, telling him he’s coming over, hoping that he’ll make Louis’ life easier by unlocking the dorm entrance. 

-

Louis takes his time walking to Harry’s dorm, because even though it’s Monday night and Harry has class in the morning, there’s still a chance that Harry’s out with friends or studying in the library. 

He must be home, though, because the door is unlocked and Louis doesn’t have to bang on it like an arse to get in like he did last week. 

When he gets to Harry’s door, he gives himself a minute to try and think about what he’s going to say, but nothing comes to his head so he gives up and just knocks. 

Surprisingly, he only has to knock once before Harry is opening the door. Louis is partially caught off guard and he’s left fish mouthing for a couple of seconds.

“What’s up?” Harry asks, leaning his head against the door, clearly not letting Louis in unless he asks.

“Um. Nothing. I was just like. Checking on you?” He says. It’s not really a lie, but it’s also not really why he’s here. 

“Look, if this is about me lying about being sick, I’m sorr-” Harry starts to say. Louis gives him a look, feeling really annoyed all of a sudden. 

“What? I don’t care about that, Harry.” Louis says, cutting him off. God, Harry is so thick sometimes. “Will you just let me in?” He asks. Harry watches Louis for a minute before letting out a sigh and opening the door all the way, moving so Louis can get past him. 

“Do you want something to drink? Or a snack?” Harry asks, motioning to his fridge. Louis shakes his head, taking a seat on Harry’s bed and slipping off his shoes so he can sit criss cross. It’s quiet for a few minutes as Louis thinks over what he should say. He feels so uncomfortable, like coming here was a huge mistake. 

“So.” Louis says, trailing off and rubbing his palms over his jeans. “Are we gonna talk about this, or?” He asks, since him and Harry are clearly on the same page. If the look on Harry’s face says anything, it’s that he knows why Louis is here.

“Look,” Harry says, running a hand over his neck. “I know I’ve been an arsehole this past week for like. Missing work and ignoring your calls and stuff. I’m sorry about that.” He says. Louis nods, biting on his lip.

“What happened? Like, why now? I thought we were doing okay?” He asks. Harry lets out an even deeper sigh, leaning back in his desk chair.

“Like, when I went home last week, my sister was there? And I kind of started talking to her a lot about… us, and like, our agreement? That we have together.” Louis nods, watching Harry closely. “And like, the more I think about us, and what we do, it’s like.” Harry groans, frustrated, and rubs a hand over his face. “I just want more, Louis. That’s all. I want more with you.” Louis clears his throat awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Like, sex-wise or-”

 _“No,_ Louis. Not sex-wise, I-” Harry lets out a deep sigh, getting up from his chair and moving to sit next to Louis. “I want more as in I want to hold your hand in public and make you breakfast in the morning and go shopping at Tesco together. Do you get it?” 

“Yeah, of course. Like, proper boyfriends and stuff?” Louis says. Harry’s head whips up fast, like he wasn’t expecting Louis to catch on so quickly. 

“Yeah. Boyfriends.” He says. Louis looks at him and smiles, shrugging. “Like, introducing me to your mum as your _boyfriend_ and not just your friend.” Harry says. Louis bites his lip, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that was my fault there, wasn’t it?” He asks. Harry nods, causing his hair to ruffle against Louis’ head. “I’m sorry. I probably should have realized that like, meeting my mum was kind of important and stuff.” 

“No, we should have talked about it. It’s not entirely on you. Especially since you made it clear when we first started this that you weren’t looking for anything serious.” Harry says. 

“That was, what, five months ago? I knew how you felt, which, I feel the same by the way, and I didn’t do anything about it so.” Louis says, hoping that Harry catches what he said so he doesn’t have to repeat himself.

“Yeah?” Harry says, grinning. Louis can tell that he picked up on it. 

“Yes, you arse. So you can actually come back to work now.” He says, pinching Harry’s nipple through his shirt. Harry squirms away, pushing Louis so he’s not touching him anymore.

“Ow.” Harry says. “I just didn’t want it to be awkward and I didn’t want to have this conversation in front of Perrie and Jesy.” Louis laughs at that, nodding his head in agreement. 

“By the way, I grabbed your cheque for you.” Louis says, grabbing the envelope out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Harry. Harry grins, grabbing it from Louis and then putting a hand behind Louis’ head and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Best boyfriend in the world.” Harry says once he pulls away. Louis scoffs, flicking the envelope and fixing Harry with a stare.

“Yeah, just don’t expect it to keep happening.” Louis says. Harry smiles, standing up and taking the cheque out so he can put in his wallet. 

“What do you say to burritos, then? On me? As a thanks.” Harry asks, holding his hand out for Louis. Louis hums, acting like it’s something he actually has to think about.

“Burritos sound good.” He says, grabbing Harry’s hand.


End file.
